


At A Witches' Retreat

by daneicole



Series: LWA Headcanons [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Mostly Diakko, other ships are implied for the fun of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daneicole/pseuds/daneicole
Summary: The headmistress decided to conduct a retreat for the students, a practice that had been halted for a time.With that, Amanda and Sucy collaborate in a scheme to finally make Akko and Diana settle the score on their hidden feelings for each other.





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a long-time reader of fics for various fandoms, and I figured I try and make one of my own.
> 
> The idea of a witches' retreat came up after my brother recounted a prank he and his classmates did when they were on an overnight school trip. I started typing on my phone, even held it back for a while, and eventually I completed a chapter.
> 
> I hope you'll have fun reading this. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

It had been a couple of centuries since Luna Nova had a witches' retreat, with the reason that the world was dangerous for the students to experience an out of the classroom endeavour. Holbrooke then decided, one fine spring day at the headmistress' office, that the students of Luna Nova should spend five days at an old distant castle. The castle was owned by a good friend of the headmistress, and arrangements were made without any such fuss. The faculty assigned to facilitate the students included Finneran, Nelson, and DuNord--Chariot is still trying to get used to being referred by her real name. Badcock and Lukic were invited prior to the retreat, but had to decline saying they can't keep up with the students like they used to. With the facilitators settled, the announcements for the retreat was immediately disseminated among the students, and they were excited at the prospect of staying five days in a distant and unfamiliar place.

One of them was so overly excited, that she couldn't keep her mind off the retreat even as the announcement had been made several hours ago.

"Akko, we get it. You're excited. Now please get over it."

Amanda O'Neill sighed and leaned back on a pillow. She, too, expressed her glee at the news, seeing that a change in the environment was what she desperately needed.

But seeing--and hearing--Akko gush over the news over and over again was starting to get to her nerves, so she had to tell her to give it a rest for the moment.

Sucy chuckled over her test tube. "For all we I know, that castle's haunted," she said.

This stopped the lively brunette. "H-haunted? What makes you say so?"

"I've read a bit on where we are staying," Sucy answered nonchalantly as she poured the neon green substance in a volumetric flask. "It once served as a dungeon during the Dark Ages, and a lot of prisoners died there. There were reports of supernatural sightings, dating back to the second world war."

Amanda blinked. "Wow, Sucy, that's more than a bit."

Sucy shrugged. "I was bored."

Akko seemed to be unshaken by the tale, at least for a few moments after Sucy brought it up.

"Well, haunted or not, it's gonna be a hell of a retreat!" she exclaimed. "Geez, I can't wait for the weekend."

It was Lotte's turn to speak up. "But Akko, you have to finish your pending homework first. Students with unfinished tasks are not permitted to go to the retreat."

Akko beamed at her. "I've got that covered, Lotte! I already did two-thirds of them."

After the Noir Missile incident, Akko had been a tad more responsible towards her academics, despite being a slacker for most of the time. The rest of her friends had attributed this change to Diana's presence in Akko's everyday life, and it is often a subject of teasing among them. Akko and Diana would deny that they were sharing anything beyond friendship, but the others wouldn't have any of it.

Amanda stood up from Sucy's bed, patting the ruffled sheets. "Well, Akko's got her workload pat down," she said. "No one's gonna be left behind."

Akko turned to her watch and groaned. "I have to go back to the library for now, Diana's set to give me refreshers for last week's lessons."

Sucy snickered. "But you'll go there either way."

Akko nodded somberly and fetched her book bag. "Imma still go, though. Alright, I'll be seeing you later!"

With that, Akko was gone. Lotte gave out an amused huff while the rest of them shook their heads.

"Damn, Akko's really changed," Amanda said.

"For the better," Jasminka added.

Amanda then grinned wickedly. "We should set Akko and Diana up."

"Set them up?" Lotte asked, worry lacing her voice.

"The retreat's the perfect opportunity for them to finally hit it up!"Amanda said.

Lotte countered. "But wouldn't it seem rushed? And we don't know if there's something going on between them. Even if there is, they seem like they've settled things between them already."

"Nah, not really."

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"They might not say it outright, but actions speak louder than words. Diana and Akko seemed to walk on eggshells around each other despite the niceties they share between themselves. You've noticed that, right?"

Lotte nodded slowly. "Now that you've said it, yes."

"So, we're gonna have to take drastic measures so they can finally move forward. Think of it as doing them a favor."

Sucy rubbed her palms together, the prospect of a prank creating a smile on her face. "Alright, then. I'll make a knock-out potion for them so we can move them somewhere without any fuss."

"That's a nice approach," Amanda said. "We'll worry about the details later, this needs careful planning. But one thing's clear--Akko and Diana are going to have one heck of a night to remember for the rest of their lives and they're going to thank us for it!"

"Looks like we're gonna be one crazy person short in this rowdy gang of ours," Amanda commented with a smirk. "Cavendish's bound to straighten her up completely one of these days."

"None of them aren't even straight," Constanze said in a low voice as she fumbled over her Stanbot's circuits.

This sent the girls in a laughing fit, with Jasminka almost spitting out her lollipop.

\---

Akko felt a chill run up her spine as she read. The shiver it elicited from her was not missed by Diana, who had been making occasional glances at her study partner since they started on the refresher lessons.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked.

"I don't know, I suddenly felt a chill up my back," Akko answered as she rubbed her neck. "Probably one of those school ghosts again."

Diana chuckled. "Playful buggers, those ghosts are."

"Damn straight," Akko said. "By the way, I'm having a hard time understanding this theory. I can't seem to think up a good application for it."

Diana peered at the passage Akko was pointing at. With a nod, she explained the theory and gave a suitable concrete example.

"Ah, it all makes sense now," Akko beamed. "Gee, I haven't even considered that kind of example."

"It pays well to look at something in more than a single perspective," Diana told her. "Sometimes, the best solutions to a problem would come up from the most unlikely angles."

The refresher lessons ended later in the afternoon, and Akko wished she'd have more time to spend with Diana. Knowing her study partner had other matters to attend to, she decided that their next meeting will have to wait.

The retreat excited her to some extent, since it would be akin to going on an out-of-town trip with her closest friends.

And Diana. She'd be with Diana. The thought of it warmed Akko's heart, a feeling she always welcomed. She returned to the dorms with a spring in her step and bonded with her friends over a card game. Jasminka opted to watch them and provide snacks instead of joining in.

"I still find myself surprised that Akko, despite being the idiot that she is, is a damn good card player," Sucy commented as she dealt the deck in her hand.

Lotte gave a reprimanding tap on Sucy's shoulder. "Hey, give Akko a little more credit."

"I'm still taken aback, that's all," Sucy justified.

Constanze threw her first card, and the game rolled on soon after. Jasminka had just returned from their quarters with a tray of cookies, which Akko ate with much gusto.

The day ended as usual, and everyone had retired to their respective rooms as soon as the curfew began.

\---

"An old castle, huh? Holbrooke could have had better ideas."

Chariot frowned at the screen. Croix bought and sent her a laptop as a gift weeks prior to Holbrooke's announcement, and the young professor was fortunately able to pick up on the basics of using it. That night, the two set up a video call, and the professor updated Croix on what's happening at Luna Nova.

"With the school budget still spread thin, staying at the castle for free is a huge blessing," Chariot reasoned. "We don't have the luxury to pick a place to our liking."

Croix chuckled. "Hey, hey, stop fuming. I'm just messing with you. Hm, lucky kids, though. We never got to have a retreat back in our day."

"The circumstances were rather unfortunate," Chariot said with a sad smile. "But those secret trips we made outside Luna Nova...I think those had compensated for it."

"Yeah, and we almost got killed during one of them. I'm still bothered as to why you knocked over an enchanted hornet's nest back in Arcturus Forest."

"I was curious! Can't you forgive the curiosity of a mere teenager?"

"I would if it didn't end up potentially killing anybody."

Chariot huffed, and Croix, after a brief pause, smiled at the professor.

"You know, Chariot, you're still cute when you pout at me like that."

Chariot's cheeks burned at the sudden comment. "Croix!"

"Again, I'm just messing with you," Croix said. "So, how's your kid, by the way?"

Chariot blinked. "My...kid?"

"Akko, silly. How's she doing?"

"Akko's not my 'kid', excuse me."

"Well, you seem to have developed motherly instincts around her the last time I was there."

"I'm just looking out for her as a teacher. Surely you'd understand that."

"Alright, alright. So, how's she doing? Is she flying now?"

"She can stay long enough for a flight to Blytonbury and back to Luna Nova, and she's practicing everyday to lengthen that timeframe. Diana takes her turn tutoring her when Nelson's lessons are over."

"The Cavendish kid? They're good friends now, huh?"

"Looks like it. They've gotten along really well recently."

Croix let out a smile. "I will be back with the cure, Chariot."

Chariot couldn't help but smile back. "And I will be waiting for you, Croix."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. With wide open arms."

Croix smirked. "I'd love that."

"You should go to sleep."

"My research--"

"Go to sleep, Croix Meridies."

"Fine, fine." Croix yawned. "But I'm not sleepy."

"Yes, you are. Hit the sheets, Croix."

Chariot soon logged off the video call and turned off her laptop. She took a glance at the view from the window of her quarters and soon settled on her couch--she still hadn't brought herself to buy a decent bed.


	2. Misdirection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conspirators decide to bank on misdirection to achieve their goal.

The trip to the castle was a breeze, and the students were soon settled in. The Red, Blue, and Green Teams ended up sharing one of the quarters, keeping in mind that Diana's team accompanying those of Akko and Amanda's would prevent any unnecessary troubles.

This brought relief for Akko and Amanda, albeit for different reasons. Amanda could barely hide her glee at how the circumstances were favoring her and her plans since she now has Diana within her range, while Akko secretly rejoiced at the fact that they were going to be in the same room with the Blue Team and that she wouldn't have to worry about not seeing her study partner.

As the students ate their afternoon snacks at the mess hall, Amanda and Sucy continued their discussions on the pranking plans via telepathy.

Sucy made sure that the knock-out potion was potent enough to render both girls asleep for a substantial amount of time. As to how the draught will be administered, Sucy enlisted the help of Jasminka. The Russian was all for helping Amanda and Sucy with their plans, telling Sucy she would mix the draught with the cookie dough that she will prepare at the castle. Making cookies for the whole batch is a harmless excuse to borrow the kitchen, a factor that Amanda had later verified after asking permission from the facilitators. The cookies would be a big help for them since they no longer have to worry about the snacks later in the day, thus allocating more portions of the food budget for more important meals. Finneran commended Amanda's team for the idea, unaware of the plan behind it.

With the appropriate locations, time frames, and materials set, Amanda and Sucy cut off their telepathic link and went about their own businesses, agreeing to link again as soon as the plan kicks off.

Diana kept her guard up as expected of her, but Amanda was already leagues ahead.

\---

The first part of the retreat was an hour-long lecture, which the students dutifully endured in exchange for a grand time in the great outdoors. Once Chariot dismissed the class, the students hurriedly returned to their quarters to fetch their brooms and wands. Amanda and Sucy re-linked to maintain their communication.

_I've secured permission from Professor DuNord about our shindig tonight. She seemed eager to be our guide_ , Amanda said as she rode on her broom.

_Awesome_ , Sucy replied as she picked up mushrooms. _I'll have the potion ready tomorrow. Tonight's just for setting the mood, and the delay would mislead Diana since she's banking on the pretense that we'd be doing pranks the moment the lights are out on the first night._

_Actually, I want to make her think that we'd exhaust the pranks on the first three nights only._

_Hoh? What do you have in mind?_

_I was thinking of spooking the teachers. You once mentioned about the castle hauntings, so I figured I'd go with that knowledge. Then we'd go for the other students._

_Hmm. That would be a suitable diversion. I like the way you think, O'Neill. Make sure you don't get caught, though, or else the whole scheme fails._

_Hah! They will never know._

The girls turned off their telepathic link and went about their own businesses.

\---

Amanda's team crossed paths with Diana's as they explored the forest surrounding the castle. The Texan found them studying the flora, so she decided to join them. Jasminka and Constanze tagged along with Hannah and Barbara to sketch plant habits. Amanda walked to Diana, who was looking over a patch of colorful flowers.

"Hello there," Amanda greeted cheerfully. "Lookin' at some pretty flowers, I see."

"These pretty flowers are actually poisonous," Diana said, albeit in a cold tone that Amanda had grown used to.

"One drop of the nectar is enough to stop a man's heart."

Amanda chuckled. "Well, y'know what they say about nature's beauties...the prettier they are, the more dangerous they can be. Explains why poison dart frogs can pack a deadly punch."

Diana smiled slightly. "Good to know you've been reading bits on the principles of nature. I had assumed you were merely interested on the...aesthetic aspects of our craft."

"I'm more than what people see, Cavendish. But then again, I'm just someone who's looking to do something fun."

"And reckless."

"True," Amanda said with a laugh. "But life is short, Diana, so I decided I'd live it to the fullest. I suggest you do the same."

"Not if it involves breaching rules and orders."

Amanda scoffed. "Hah, you're no fun. Say, how about you and your teammates join us for a gathering under the stars later? It might help you loosen up."

"And what makes you think I'd let you go on such a dangerous trip in the first place?"

"Dangerous? Not if we stay within a good distance from the castle."

"You know there's a curfew--"

"I have my permission. I suggested a stargazing party to Professor DuNord, and she agreed to it. How about it, Cavendish? Wouldn't it be nice to spend the night gazing at the vast expanse of the universe with someone special by your side?"

Diana appeared unfazed by the implication, but Amanda could tell that she hit a mark after noticing the tips of Diana's ears--they were turning red.

"Think about it, Cavendish. This retreat is a great opportunity to take whatever chance we get to be as happy as we can be."

Amanda started to walk away. "I'll be seeing you and your girls later. I'll have Akko and her team join us as well."

"It would be a nice evening, then," Diana said.

Amanda smirked and jumped on her broom. She called for Jasminka and Constanze, and the three of them made their leave and headed to another part of the forest.

"What was the stop for, really?" Constanze asked their leader.

"I just wanted to talk a bit with Diana," Amanda answered. "Also, I had to give her an invitation for our stargazing party later."

\---

The students were all seated on a spacious area at one side of the castle. Chariot was appointed to be the guide as they watched the stars shift positions in the passing hours. She pointed to constellations here and there, sharing the myths and tales behind them.

Despite the laid-back atmosphere, Diana was on high alert. She took occasional glances at Amanda and her team, as well as Akko's. She couldn't risk letting her guard down.

Diana then felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking beside her, she saw worry on Akko's face.

"Akko," Diana spoke. "What is it?"

"You've been looking here and there for quite some time," Akko told her. "What are you watching out for?"

Diana gently removed Akko's hand from her shoulder. "Nothing worth worrying about, really. I'm just checking if something's amiss."

Akko chuckled. "Nah, just let your hair down. Nothing's gonna happen to us here."

Diana could only smile warmly at Akko. "Yes...I guess not."

Akko shifted in her place and sat next to Diana. "Wait a bit more and we'll get to see the Big Dipper," Akko told Diana.

And as if on cue, Diana scooted closer to Akko as they watched the Big Dipper slowly come into view. Both girls felt a rush of heat on their cheeks.

"I can't remember the last time I looked up at a starry night sky for fun," Diana said. "I tend to look at the stars for the purpose of studying them."

"As expected of you," Akko said with a chuckle. "Y'know, I remember spending a lot of nights outside our house looking up at the stars. Otōsan even bought me a Homestar so I could look up at stars on my ceiling. The sight of me up the roof worried him."

Diana giggled. "I could imagine you climbing out your window and stretching down on the panels."

"Funny, that's what I did back then." Akko tucked her hair behind her ears."Still, gazing at stars is even better when you're with friends."

"Yeah, friends," Diana muttered.

Akko turned to Diana. "You said something?"

"Ah, no, nothing," Diana said. "It's just...it's been nice spending time with you guys out here."

"Heh, same," Akko said. "We should do this more often when we get back to Luna Nova."

"We have curfew, Akko," Diana said. "We only got to view stars tonight because Amanda got permission."

"I'll have to thank her for that, then."

As the two talked, Amanda and Sucy watched over them with knowing smiles on their faces.

\---

The stargazing party ended and the students retired to their rooms. As soon as the facilitators were really asleep, Amanda sprung into action. With some assistance from Constanze and Sucy, Amanda crept out of their room and stealthily walked to the door of the facilitators' quarters, which was two doors away. Sucy and Constanze waited at the doorway to make sure Amanda gets back without any hang-ups.

Once Amanda was at the door, she recited a spell to manipulate her voice and began to moan as if she was in deep pain. She then conjured a fist from her wand and let it knock on the door, accompanying it with the sound of dragging chains.

Amanda heard the shuffling of sheets and terrified whispers, so she immediately bolted back to their room and into her bed. It was then she realized that Diana was still awake, and she began to fear for the three of them. There was a knock on the door and Chariot peered in.

"Has anyone of you left the room?" she asked.

Amanda trembled under her blanket and as she looked over to Sucy and Constanze, they, too, were trying to hide their anxiousness. They looked to Diana, who was reading a book.

Diana turned to her roommates, then she looked back at Chariot.

"No one left our room, Professor DuNord," she answered. "Did something happen?"

"Someone knocked wildly on our door, and it gave us quite a fright. We were thinking it was a prank, so we decided to check on the students."

"Now that you've mentioned it, we did hear someone knocking," Diana added. "Didn't we, Constanze?"

Constanze nodded silently. Her grip on her wrench tightened even more.

Chariot nodded in understanding. "Pooh, looks like the castle really is haunted as the stories go. I'll be off, then. Keep the door locked."

The door closed, and a collective sigh emanated from Sucy, Constanze, and, funny enough, underneath Amanda's blanket. Amanda slithered out of her sheets and let out a chuckle.

"Holy smokes, I've never been this terrified my whole life," Amanda said.

"Diana didn't snitch," Sucy said, turning to the blonde.

"But why?" Amanda asked, incredulous.

Diana smiled. "Life is short, O'Neill. Live it to the fullest."

Amanda was stunned for a moment, then she grinned and rubbed her neck. "Damn straight, Cavendish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, second chapter!
> 
> I'm gonna test out a schedule for releasing chapters--new ones will come in every two weeks. I've already finished the whole fic prior to posting the first chapter, and the time between postings would be enough for me to proofread the text.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments!


	3. A Slight Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another witch joins the scheme, and bets were made.

The next morning, Nelson and Finneran took the students on a short excursion to a valley near the castle and lectured about leyline hotspots where they can tap substantially larger amounts of magic, as well as tidbits of Dragonology. After the lectures, the students were given leave to roam within the valley.

Amanda headed to a cliff and met with Sucy and Constanze, who brought Hannah along as per Amanda's orders. Hannah was perplexed as to what Amanda had called her for, but she tagged along nonetheless.

"Alright, Amanda, what is this about?" Hannah asked as soon as they arrived.

Amanda smirked. "Straightforward, huh? You see, I have to ask you for a bit of help with something."

"And what would that something be?"

Amanda shoved her hand in her pocket while the other hand twiddled with her wand. "It's about your precious Diana and our lovable idiot, Akko. They've dragged things out for far too long. I'm pretty sure you're...indirectly privy as to what your leader thinks of Akko."

Hannah was quiet for a bit, realizing Amanda's implications. "I've noticed things, yes. So you gals want to finally bring them completely together?"

"Ain't it obvious, sweetheart?"

Hannah winced. "Don't call me that," she said. "Anyways, what's your plan?"

"We're focusing on misdirection as of recently," Sucy droned. "Amanda made the first prank last night to kick it off."

"Misdirection how?"

"The thing here is, we have to gradually break Diana's guard down," Sucy elaborated. "So when the time comes for us to execute the final prank, she won't have the chance to retaliate."

"By exhausting my planned pranks for the first three days, we'll make her believe that nothing big's gonna happen on the last night of our stay here," Amanda added.

"Everyone will know that it's you who set up the pranks," Hannah countered. "They'll stop you before you can continue. You have a reputation after all."

Amanda beamed. "One that I am extremely proud of. The castle is rumored to be haunted, so we're banking on that. The pranks are based on the stories that Sucy read about the castle."

"Looks like you got it pat down already," Hannah huffed. "Why would you even need our help in the first place?"

"I need to have someone that Diana wholly trusts. That would make her walls crumble even faster."

"And you are the perfect candidate for that," Sucy said. "Like we said, you're privy to Diana, more so in her vulnerable state. Whatever comes out of that is vital for us. Other than that, if you and Barbara have knowledge of this scheme, it would be a huge help since we won't have to deal with you two in case you disagree with it."

"We're all practically tired of seeing them tiptoe around each other," Amanda added. "I'm sure you are, I haven't missed every single sigh that comes out of you everytime your leader fails to make the first move."

Hannah knew that Amanda was right. For Hannah, teasing Diana about Akko was not without any basis. She had bore witness to Diana's half-assed attempts to gamble on her affections, even pretending not to notice the dejected sigh from Diana everytime Akko has to leave her side. She would catch the young Cavendish follow the bubbly Japanese witch with such longing eyes that Hannah could only interpret as that of a lovesick fool.

It was something she herself knew very well--thanks to that one blasted photograph.

"Okay then, count me in," Hannah said. "If those two can't bring themselves to do it, then we have no choice but to take matters into our own hands."

Amanda grinned wickedly. "Alright. Let's shake on it."

Hannah looked down on the outstretched hand and smirked.

"To Diana," she said, taking the hand and shaking it.

"To Akko," Amanda replied.

\---

The second prank involved levitating objects and fixtures, giving the illusion that someone unseen was moving them. Sucy and the Green Team took turns making particular objects move to avoid the facilitators' radars.

The prank spooked a good number of the students, and by the third night, the first phase of the diversion was closed. Diana had her suspicions, to which she confronted the perpetrator to end it once and for all.

"Look, just because I knocked on the facilitators' door that night doesn't mean I did those other spooky stuff," Amanda said. "I didn't do any of them, Cavendish, so get off my case."

They were at a clearing in the forest the next day, and Diana took the chance to talk to Amanda alone as soon as their teammates headed off to other areas. Diana went straight to her accusation, which Amanda denied greatly.

"I am not having any of your blunders, O'Neill," Diana said. "I know that you are the one responsible for those pranks, and I am not condoning any of them."

"Says the girl who joined in on the fun after that little incident with the facilitators," Amanda jeered. "'Live life to the fullest,' you say? You could have just ratted us out and be done with it."

"And cause further trouble? With that in mind, I had to let you go against my better judgement, and now I regret doing so."

Amanda scoffed. "Well then, blondie. How are you going to prove that I'm the one responsible? If you tell them what really happened that night, wouldn't it reflect on you poorly? Diana Cavendish, lying to Professor DuNord about their door because she just wanted some entertainment. What would the teachers think, then?"

Diana was silent. Amanda had the upper hand, if ever she was behind the pranks. It was then Diana realized that she was at an impasse with the American.

"You have nothing to worry about, Diana," Amanda said as she turned to leave. "That knocking on the door is the first and last prank I've ever done in this retreat. I have no intention of digging a really deep grave--not when things are really turning out well among us."

"I will not let my guard down, Amanda," Diana said in return. "Just so you know."

Amanda let out a wicked grin as she walked away, and Diana was none the wiser.

_Sure you won't._

_\---_

"I'm starting to think that maybe we shouldn't do this," Lotte said.

"What do you mean?" Sucy asked.

The two were watching Akko as Nelson taught her a new form on the broom. Even during the retreat, Nelson decided to continue Akko's lessons.

"This whole plan with Diana and Akko," Lotte elaborated. "She didn't tell the teachers about what you three did on the first night, and I kinda feel bad about involving her in your prank."

Sucy sighed. "I have to admit, Diana's earned some points for that. But really, it's been dragging for far too long."

"That potion you're going to use, is it completely safe?"

"I had to put a lot of safeties on myself when I made it. Wouldn't want to potentially kill them, eh?'

Lotte sighed. "I just hope you wouldn't take it too far. It would really make Diana awfully mad at us."

Akko was dismissed minutes later and joined her friends at their spot to rest.

"Man, Nelson's really giving her all with the lessons," Akko exhaled. "My legs and butt hurt from all that flying."

"You missed a lot of her lessons back in Luna Nova," Sucy told her. "I think it's just fitting that she dumps them on you now."

"Hey, I didn't have my ability to fly back then, cut me some slack."

"You've already slacked enough, Akko. Change your habits."

Akko pouted. She then turned to the sky and watched the clouds slowly pass by.

"Man, what I'd give to fly with Diana again," she muttered.

"Then go 'fess up, idiot," Sucy prodded.

"Yeah, you should!" Lotte backed up. "Like in Chapter 179 of the 200th volume of Nightfall!"

"Lotte, calm down for just a moment," Sucy said, placing her hand on Lotte's shoulder. "But yeah, Akko, you should tell Diana how you feel."

Akko sighed. "I want to, I truly do, but what if she doesn't think of me the same way? That would put a dent on our friendship, and it's the last thing I'd want to happen!"

Sucy facepalmed. " _Pisting yawa_ , Atsuko. Can't you try gambling on it for once?"

"It's not something I can just gamble on, Sucy. A lot of stuff is at stake here."

"Well, if Diana really is your friend, then she'd still be one even if you confess. Surely she wouldn't shy away from you just because you have a crush on her?"

"Diana isn't like that."

"Then go ahead and spill your heart out, airhead."

"If it goes south, we'll be with you to help you deal with it," Lotte assured. "We got your back, Akko."

Akko briefly smiled at the two and turned to the skies once more to mull on her next move. Lotte and Sucy turned to each other with a newfound determination to finally deal with the predicament between Akko and Diana.

\---

"Looks like Professor Nelson's done with today's lessons," Hannah commented as she looked out the window.

Diana, who had been watching as well, let out a sigh. "I wonder...if we'll ever fly together again."

Hannah giggled. "This again, Diana?"

Diana pouted. "Hannah, this is not something to jest about."

"I'm sorry," Hannah said. "But seeing you like this over Akko, wouldn't it be better if you come clean and tell her your true feelings?"

Barbara piped in. "Oh! That reminds me of Chapter 179! You know, when--"

"Barbara, dear, we know that's your favorite chapter," Hannah cut in. "Diana, this isn't like you. You usually deal with a lot of situations without any hesitations. How is this any different?"

"I understand your concern, but this is not a simple matter. What if Akko shuns me for my affections? What then will become of our friendship?"

Hannah chuckled. "Do you think Akko would do that? She's too kindhearted for her own good, I don't think she'd become averse to you for liking girls, more so her!"

Diana shook her head. "I don't know, Hannah. This...this is all new to me and I am rather terrified."

Hannah placed a comforting hand on her teammate's shoulder. "I know, and I understand. Liking someone romantically for the first time can get on the nerves, but it's also exciting. Especially when you're taking chances to spend even a meager amount of time with the person you like."

"Why, Hannah, do you like someone, too?" Diana asked, genuinely curious.

A pair of green irises and a sly smile came to Hannah's mind. "I do, but not as much as you like Akko. I'm still...trying to sort this one out."

"Is he someone from Appleton?" Barbara chimed in.

A flash of a black suit and slicked-back red-orange hair--

"No, he isn't." Hannah stood up and turned to Diana. "But anyhow...Diana, when did fear ever get the best of you?"

Diana was quiet, so Hannah took this as a chance to boost her teammate's morale.

"A leap of faith, Diana, that's all it's gonna take," Hannah told her.

"It would be really dumb of Akko to refuse Diana," Barbara added. "Diana's a hell of a catch."

Diana couldn't help but laugh lightly at Barbara's comment, while Hannah looked at her exasperatedly, albeit amused.

"A catch, really?" Hannah said.

"Look, Hannah, Diana's down in the dumps because she's too chicken to confess," Barbara defended. "Might as well make her laugh."

Hannah let out a sigh and chuckled. "Nice effort."

Diana put down the book she had long forgotten to read and turned to her teammates. "Girls, I appreciate your concern for me, really, I do. I guess I'll have to think of what to do next. I'll find the guts to finally speak up, hopefully."

"That's the spirit," Barbara said. "We got you, Diana. Don't forget that."

\---

Sucy and Lotte met up with the Green Team, as well as Hannah, in one of the towers of the castle. They told Amanda of what they talked about with Akko after her lessons with Nelson. Hannah then recounted her conversation with her teammates.

"Come to think of it, giving them a push is a nice move," Amanda said, rubbing her palms together. "That would make the ensuing confession even more intense. I wonder who's gonna 'fess up first."

"Let's make a bet, O'Neill," Sucy suggested. "I'm gonna bet on Diana for this."

"I'd go with Akko, then," Amanda responded. "What's the prize?"

Sucy pondered for a bit. "A movie hangout for all three of our teams. The loser's team shoulders all the expenses, from the tickets to the popcorn. The winner gets to pick the movie as well."

Amanda chuckled. "That's a good prize. I already have a flick in mind."

"Don't count your chicks before they've even hatched, O'Neill," Sucy said. "It'll be devastating for you and your team."

"You got yourself a bet, Manvabaran," Amanda said. "Prepare to break every coconut shell bank you've got."

"Insulting, I keep my money in a bamboo trunk," Sucy countered. "And I am highly sure it'd stay in one piece."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're halfway! And it's an early release to boot, heh.
> 
> I took a shot in the dark for the Nightfall chapter that Barbara and Lotte referenced. I wanted to poke fun at how they'd probably have a Nightfall chapter in mind for almost everything.
> 
> Now that Hannah's involved, I can't help but tease a bit of Hamanda in this chapter.
> 
> I hope I didn't confuse you with how the scheme should go (you can talk to me about it tho).
> 
> Anyways, three chapters more and we're done!


	4. Execute Order 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now comes the final phase...will they succeed, or will they fail?

"This is it, bitches," Amanda said. "We only got one shot at this. Tonight, Akko and Diana will finally settle things whether they like it or not!"

The conspirators were at a corridor that time. The final phase was set to kick off later in the guise of a late afternoon picnic. Jasminka and Constanze had prepared the treated cookies beforehand, while Hannah and Lotte both invited their respective teammates.

"I can't wait to see them keel over," Sucy snickered. "The effects of the draught will last fifteen minutes. That's enough time for us to bring them to one of the towers."

Amanda rubbed her palms together, grinning widely. "Once that's cleared, it confession time!"

"And we don't have to deal with their stupid pining anymore."

Amanda raised her fist. "To Akko and Diana!"

"Aye!" The girls said in unison.

"And what is this that concerns Akko and Diana?"

All of them turned to where the sudden question came from, and to their horror, they saw Chariot leaning on the wall. She smiled at them smugly.

"Miss O'Neill, care to explain what this is all about?" Chariot asked.

Amanda, frozen in place, swallowed before answering. "We uh...we were planning on getting Akko and Diana...to 'fess up."

Chariot raised an eyebrow. "Hoh? A confession? And how would you make that happen?"

"U-um..."

"Amanda, I'm asking you a question."

But it was Lotte who answered. "We're knocking them out with cookies and have them locked up in one of the towers."

All of the girls looked at Lotte with terror etched on their faces. Lotte could barely hide the shaking in her voice. Chariot was silent as she took in Lotte's answer.

_Shit! Lotte's doomed us all!_ Amanda told Sucy.

_Calm down, Amanda. We can still get out of this with only a demerit_ , Sucy answered.

It took a moment until Chariot stood straight and crossed her arms. The students waited anxiously for what she was going to say next.

"Make sure you do this quietly. You don't want Professors Finneran and Nelson on your tails now, would you?"

The girls were stunned, and as if on cue, they all realized at once what Chariot had just told them. A huge wave of relief washed over them. Amanda, Hannah, and Sucy were stuck open-mouthed with awe, and Lotte fainted. Jasminka was quick to catch her, and Constanze instructed her Stanbot to bring out a draught to rouse Lotte. Chariot fought to keep herself from laughing at the sight.

"I've done a good number of match-making pranks back when I was your age," Chariot told them with a smile. "So don't worry, I'll help you out with this one. Besides, once a prankster, always a prankster."

With a wink directed at Amanda, Chariot turned heel and left them. Amanda and Sucy watched as Chariot walked away.

"Did she just..." Amanda began.

"She did. Damn straight," Sucy ended. " _Tangina_...we're okay. We're really okay."

It was only then did they notice Lotte lying down with her head on Jasminka's lap. Once she had regained consciousness, they all went back to their room to make themselves ready for the picnic.

\---

Akko had decided to fly her broom for a bit. As she lazily hovered in the air, she began to think how she would confess to Diana. She racked her head for ideas, and as she imagined different scenarios, she would find herself terrified at the thought of finally saying the words she had to say.

This frustrated her, seeing that such a thing was meant to be dealt with as soon as possible. Dragging it further would only cause her more frustrations until it becomes too late.

She landed her broom another moment later and set off back to their room. It was then she had an idea.

_I'll tell her everything after the picnic!_

\---

Diana returned the tome she was reading back to its respective shelf. She spent the last several hours at the castle's library in an attempt to ward off her anxieties on finally baring her feelings towards Akko.

If she lets another opportunity pass by, who knows if another one would come again? She decided she'd rather not risk it and confront the predicament right there and then.

As she and her teammates made her way to where their picnic was set, an idea crossed her mind.

_Perhaps, after the picnic, I could finally tell her..._

\---

Amanda sat comfortably on the mat and looked up at the clear sky. 

"What a lovely day," she said as she raised the juicebox to her lips. "May this day become even more lovely with each passing hour."

"Cheers, I'll drink to that," Sucy said, sipping her own juicebox as well.

The crunching grass behind them prompted them to halt their conversation. Diana and her team arrived at last. The three of them took their places at the mat, with Diana ending up facing Akko, Barbara sitting beside Lotte, and Hanna smack dab between Jasminka and Amanda. Constanze was busy prancing around with her Stanbot, and the rest of them began sharing lively conversations over snacks. 

Akko regaled them with her childhood shenanigans, which sent her colleagues in laughing fits. Amanda and Sucy would tease Akko occasionally, making the whole thing even more hilarious. Lotte sang a few songs at the request of her friends, while Jasminka shared tidbits of cooking from her hometown. Diana made sure to remember them and try out one of the recipes Jasminka had told them about. All the while, Akko and Diana threw occasional glances at each other, smiling warmly everytime their eyes meet.

This was not missed by the sharp eyes of Amanda and Sucy. When the sun began to set, Sucy asked Jasminka to bring out some cookies. Jasminka then gave them out, and two of the treated cookies were handed to Diana and Akko. Unaware of what was mixed with the pastry, the two took bites and even asked for seconds. After that, Amanda rounded them up for a game of tag.

As they played, Akko then began to feel a bit dizzy. She figured she had eaten too much, so she decided to back out and lie down for a bit. Shortly after, Diana had begun to feel lightheaded. She told her teammates that she wanted to take a rest and returned to their mat. She found Akko lying down, and she took her place beside the Japanese witch. Soon enough, both girls were knocked out by the draught. Amanda, upon seeing that both Akko and Diana were sleeping, immediately cut the game short. She turned to her colleagues with a sly grin.

"Execute Order 69," Amanda said.

There was a pause, and the rest of them burst into a laughing fit. Amanda, who could barely hold it in, gave in and let herself laugh along.

"I can't believe I fucking named it that way," Amanda wheezed.

" _Punyeta_ ," was all Sucy could say as she laughed.

"Seriously, Amanda," Hannah said between bursts of laughter. "Order 69?"

"It's a homage to Revenge of the Sith. I thought it would sound awesome but it turned out to be so fucking hilarious!"

Once the girls regained their composure, they picked up their belongings and had Lotte and Barbara levitate Akko and Diana on the way to the towers. Once they were at the right spot, Lotte and Barbara gently laid Akko and Diana and left them quietly. Constanze sent her Stanbot to record the two's voices, as their victory in the bet relies on who confesses first. The Stanbot placed itself in a hidden spot in the room the two were in. After that, Amanda placed a spell that only she can remove on the door. The girls then moved to a spot a bit distant from the tower.

Once everything was set, the only thing they had to do was listen and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, my phone's down for good (after four wonderful years), and since it's the only thing I use for my writing, having it broken down is a huge setback.
> 
> I decided I'd post the last three chapters of this fic in one sitting. I used someone else's phone for this and I don't want to impose any further.
> 
> I'll still work on the sequel I mentioned last chapter, but it'l take a while before I could start posting it here.


	5. Cards on the Table, We're Both Showing Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the tower, stays in the tower...and also in the Stanbot's memory chip.

It was Akko who woke up first.

"Ugh, my head..." she groaned as she sat up.  
Upon looking around she realized that she wasn't in a familiar place. Confusion and panic swirled around within her.

"What the--where the heck am I?" she blurted out.

She then saw Diana at her side. The blonde was close to waking up, and as soon as she opened her eyes, she, too, was surprised and confused as to where they are.

"Diana! What are you doing here?" Akko asked.

"I could ask you the same," Diana said, rubbing her eye. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know. Last thing I know was that we're playing tag and I had to take a rest because I felt dizzy. I woke up and here we are."

Diana frowned. "Strange, I also felt nauseous," she said. "It was during our game of tag...before that, we..."

Diana began to put two and two together and came up with a startling deduction. 

"Akko, we've been drugged," Diana said in a grave manner.

Akko was taken aback. "What do you mean, 'drugged'? The only stuff we had were the food at the picnic..."

Akko soon realized what Diana had implied.

"The cookies," Diana continued. "Those were the last things we ate before we were knocked out."

"The ones Jasna baked for us? But why would she knock us out?"

Diana pondered on the matter further. "No, Jasminka isn't the one to blame here," she said. "If anything, she may have been an accomplice."

"You make her look like she had a hand in something heinous," Akko told her.

Diana frowned. "Heinous is a strong word. Something 'fishy' would probably be a better term for it."

"And if there is something fishy going on here, there's only one person who could have thought of this. It's Amanda," Akko quipped. "Just an assumption."

"It's a likely case," Diana said as she walked over to the door and nudged it. "Wait, this door..."

Akko joined her at the door and laid a hand on it. "It's like, something's thrumming outside."

"The door's locked with a spell," Diana said. "Let me see now..."

Diana pulled out her wand and recited an unlocking incantation at the door. The streak of magic reached the door, and to the two's shock, the door seemed to only absorb it. The door stayed locked after a few more tries by both witches.

"It's as I feared," Diana said. "The spell used on the door can only be removed by the caster themselves."

"So what, we stay here and hope they let us out eventually?" Akko asked, her face creased with worry.

Diana nodded. "I'm afraid that is the case."

Akko stomped away from the door and sat on the floor, defeated. Diana took a seat across Akko and leaned on the wall behind her.

\---

"The deduction was pretty fast," Amanda commented.

"You have a reputation, O'Neill," Hannah snarked. "What did you expect?"

Amanda shrugged. "It's even more surprising that it was Akko who had the gumption that it was me who's responsible for all this."

"Akko may be an idiot, but she has her moments," Sucy said. "Only those moments are so damn rare I'd consider them urban myths."

Lotte nudged Sucy. "Come now, Akko is a bright girl in her own way."

Constanze adjusted the frequency of the recorder to give a clearer audio from the tower.

\---

Akko drew doodles on the dusty floor before her. Diana meditated quietly as she looked out the small window where the moonlight went through. 

"What do we do now?" Akko asked minutes later, breaking the silence.

Diana sighed. "I don't know, Akko," she said.

Akko stood up from her place and walked over to Diana, settling down close to her.

"Maybe we can just talk," Akko suggested.

"Talk about what?" Diana scoffed.

"Anything that comes up in mind. Say, how are you liking this retreat so far?"

"It's refreshing, for the most part. Amanda and her pranks, not included."

Akko laughed. "She has a way of seducing trouble."

"You really had to say 'seducing'."

"That's basically what she's mainly good at. There's always a gaggle of girls from every class that Amanda's been playing with. If she can seduce girls, I'm betting she can seduce almost everything else."

"I suppose I am too busy with my studying that I failed to notice that...or maybe I just didn't give a damn. How about you, how come you aren't one of those 'gaggle of girls' that Amanda toys with?"

"It wouldn't feel right of me to look at Amanda that way. She's more like a really good buddy of mine. Like a sister, more so."

"I see."

\---

The rest of the girls turned to Amanda judgingly. Amanda raised her palms as if she couldn't do anything about the issue.

"Hey, it's not my fault those girls end up fawning over me," she said. "It's something that just happens."

"I wouldn't be surprised if half the student body has already slept with you by the time we reach senior year," Barbara said. 

Hannah's eyes widened. "Barbara!"

"What? Amanda's Casanova tendency is an open secret, aren't you aware of that?" Barbara said.

"Anybody want some crisps?" Jasminka said.

No further words were said as the crinkling of the foil wrap and the sound of teeth breaking the potato chips permeated the room they were in.

\---

"I wonder how much longer will it take before they let us out?" Akko pondered.

"They have a reason for locking us up in here," Diana said. "If they meant to tease us, they should have just teased us to our faces instead of doing this."

The two were quiet once again. Akko moved beside Diana and leaned on the wall.

"You know, this retreat," Akko said. "Is probably the best I've had."

Diana smirked. "Even if we're locked up in here?"

"It's a bummer, I know," Akko said. "But putting that aside, these past few days have been fun. We get to be a bit more loose."

"We get to forget who we are, in a way," Diana added.

"Yeah. It's like, we shifted to a different world."

"I do agree with you on this retreat being the best thing we've ever had. You remember that door prank Amanda did?"

"Yeah, Lotte told me about it."

"You were sleeping like a log that night."

"I was. I heard you didn't tell on them. That's not like you."

"Excuse me, I have the right to have fun as well. Besides, I'm not one to wholly dislike pranks."

Akko chuckled. "If only I had known sooner. We could have used your help back in Luna Nova."

"At the expense of my academic progress? No thank you. I do believe that there is a right time and place for pranks."

"I don't think it'll make pranking fun."

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

Akko sighed. "Let's talk about something else."

"What do you have in mind?"

Akko sat up. "Remember when we didn't get along swimmingly back then?"

Diana chuckled. "God, now that you've mentioned it, you have no idea how much you've infuriated me with your recklessness."

"And I remember how I saw you as a rival."

"You weren't a rival for me, Akko."

"Then what am I to you?"

Diana swallowed. "Well, you were just another pain in the neck."

Akko pouted. "How rude of you. Was I not worthy to become your rival?"

"There was no reason to see you that way. Not that you aren't worth anything. It's just that, for me, having rivalries is nothing more than an unnecessary matter. Why pit yourself against someone when you can both excel in what you do?"

Akko nodded in agreement. "Well, you got a point there."

To Diana's surprise, Akko moved and laid her head on Diana's open lap.

"Akko, what are you doing?" Diana asked, flustered.

"Lying down, isn't it obvious?" Akko answered, adjusting herself until she felt comfortable.

"You could have just leaned on my shoulder," Diana said.

"It'll cramp both our necks, I wouldn't want that."

Silence followed soon after.

\---

"This sucks, we don't know where Akko laid her head down," Barbara complained.

Lotte could barely hold her excitement in. "It sounds like they're progressing!"

"But Diana didn't answer Akko's 'what am I to you' honestly," Amanda countered. "That's like, a huge setback."

"Diana's turning chicken," Constanze muttered.

"I'm not throwing in the towel just yet," Sucy said. "Diana's gonna confess first."

Amanda snickered. "Don't delude yourself, Sucy. Akko's way more extroverted. She's the one who's gonna confess first."

Hannah raised a finger to her lips. "Hush! Let's just listen and see what happens after."

\---

Akko gazed at the ceiling, while Diana had settled on twirling her fingers in Akko's hair. Akko found this gesture soothing and let it be. She then let out a chuckle.

"What's funny?" Diana asked.

"Nothing. I just remembered all those times I've tried to beat you."

"We didn't see eye to eye then, huh?"

"Yeah."

There was another beat of silence, then Diana poised herself to speak again.

"After all that fuss with the Noir Missile, I think some things have changed," Diana said.

"I could see that. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever see our teams suddenly hang out together."

Diana smiled. "I actually like having you around."

"I knew you would. Lotte's a good singer, and Sucy isn't really a freak of nature. Amanda may be brash but she's got a good heart, Constanze is not as closed off as you think, and Jasminka's like a mom to us."

"I've come to see that. But Akko..."

"What is it?"

"I like having you around more than the rest of them."

Akko sat up and faced Diana. "Eh? What do you mean by that?"

Diana started to feel like she's getting cold feet, and her brain began to think of excuses for saying such a thing. But Diana saw that this was a chance to gamble it all, so she braced herself.

"Ever since the Samhain Festival, I've grown really interested in you," Diana began, her voice close to shaking. "When the Noir Missile incident happened, I thought I lost you when you fell off our broom. I thought I'd never see you again. I was overjoyed at how you progressed after that, be it as a student, as a witch, as a person. And then...I...found myself seeking you at times. Like, I'd rather spend the day by your side instead of doing anything else. Not that I don't want to hang out with our friends...it's just...I want to be with you a bit more. Then I've come to realize something."

Diana cleared her throat before letting the words slip from her tongue.

"I like you, Akko. Hell, I think I'm in love with you."

Diana had finally spit it out. But the relief in her chest disspated as soon as it had arrived, now replaced by dread upon seeing the unreadable expression on Akko's face. Akko remained still in her position.

A few pauses had passed when Akko finally spoke.

"You know, after that thing with the missile, I've always wondered if I'll ever get to fly with you like that ever again," Akko said, her voice warm and mellow. "Then I asked myself, 'Why Diana?' I then found myself eager to study with you, despite how boring it usually goes. I found myself exchanging special smiles with you as if it's a natural thing for me to do. I found myself clutching at my chest at the thought of seeing your face. I found myself reveling at making you laugh as if I've achieved my ultimate goal in life."

"Akko..."

"And boy did it come as a shock to me when I realized what all of that meant. After all, a girl like Atsuko Kagari can't just feel these things towards a girl like Diana Cavendish."

Akko reached for Diana's hand and held it gently, caressing the knuckles with a fleeting touch that's not to be expected of her calloused fingers.

"I guess I could say, I'm in love with you, too?" Akko said, grinning widely.

Diana couldn't believe what she had just heard. Akko Kagari, a girl she didn't bank on reciprocating her affections, was now sitting across her and holding her hand, telling her she was sharing the same feeling she has. It sent a rise within her that eventually put a smile on her face. 

And with that smile followed a laugh of relief, of elation, of every joy imaginable. Akko joined in on the laughter, both of them released of the weight in their hearts that so plagued them in the days before. Diana felt Akko's forehead touch hers, and their laughter toned down into soft giggling. 

"So what now?" Diana asked softly, her eyes closed.

"I don't know," Akko answered, her smile never fading.

"You have a tendency of not knowing a lot of things," Diana said.

"I am Luna Nova's resident idiot, aren't you aware of that?"

"I am not, I'm afraid. I've always known you as a bright girl in your own unconventional way. Not as Luna Nova's resident idiot, like you claim to be."

"Fine, have it your way, Cavendish."

Diana bit her lip. "Akko."

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"  
Akko leaned back, their eyes meeting. "What?"

Diana, blushing wildly, turned away. "Um, forget what I said."

"Diana, did you just ask me if you can kiss me?"

"Akko, just forget it--"

Diana was soon cut off when Akko gently cradled her chin in her hands and pulled, letting their lips touch. The kiss was fleeting, and Diana wished she had moved to make it last longer.

"I'll let you have this one," Akko said with a smile. "A sample, if you may."

Diana was speechless. How Akko got the guts to make the move, she'll never know.

"We won the fucking bet! Break your piggy banks now, O'Neill!"

A voice that can only be known as Sucy's was heard from outside.

Diana and Akko smirked and shook their heads. Akko then stood up.

"You can let us out now," Akko said in a loud clear voice.

As if on cue, the door unlocked itself and swung open. Akko offered her hand to Diana to help her up. Even as the door had completely opened, their hands stayed together. Diana opted to step outside first.  
Outside waiting for them were their friends. Amanda was pale and smiling weakly, and Sucy was grinning so much her fangs were fully showing. Barbara and Lotte were giddy, while Hannah, Constanze, and Jasminka watched with gentle smiles. The Stanbot Constanze had hidden in the room trotted towards its master and jumped on her open arms.

"Diana, how was it?" Hannah asked.

"Being in a locked room in a nice change of environment," Diana told her. "And it certainly puts a different perspective on things."

Diana pulled out their interlocked hands. "It made me think that there are some things that tend to happen during the most unlikely circumstances. Like tonight, for example."

Lotte and Barbara couldn't help but squeal, having been reminded of another chapter from Nightfall.

"You rascals," Akko jeered. "You really had to do all this?"

"Who's responsible? How long have you been planning this?" Diana asked.

"Sucy and Amanda were the masterminds," Constanze told them. "They've been working on it since before the trip to the castle. Hannah was included just later on. I reckon it's to avoid any major obstacles that would result from your teammates objecting to the plan."

"But it seemed like Hannah was also tired of you two beating around the bush, and she joined in without so much fuss," Sucy added.

Diana turned to Hannah. "Is that why you gave me that pep talk?"

Hannah shrugged. "That was part of it. But I'm also really concerned for you both. I know this would feel like I betrayed your trust or something, but I participated with good intentions."

Diana placed a hand on Hannah's shoulder. "Don't worry yourself. I'm actually grateful for that. If you haven't given me the encouragement, I would have stayed silent for much longer."

"I hate to break the celebration but," Amanda said, clearing her throat. "It's five minutes until dinner time and if stay here much longer, the teachers are going to have a fit once they find out we're missing."

The girls agreed to halt their talk and set off back to the castle. Akko and Diana kept their hands together for the rest of the walk back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, what happened?


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue to cap the fic.

The retreat was concluded, and Luna Nova's faculty and students made their way back to the academy via the ley lines. Akko had managed to get past the gate before she started to descend towards the school grounds. Luckily, Diana had been by her side for the whole trip and caught Akko using magic.

On the day of the movie treat, Akko picked the film, as per Sucy's decision. It was an adventure film, and none of them protested. Sucy had misgivings at first, but she eventually enjoyed the film after seeing a major character who had a penchant for poisoning people.

Later that day, Akko and Diana spent the time at the school yard and watched the sun slowly set in the horizon.

"Akko," Diana called.

"Yeah?" Akko responded.

"I feel like a lot of stuff is going to change again after this," Diana said.

"What kind of changes?"

"The happy ones, I suppose. And also a handful of not-so-happy ones."

"That's normal, I guess. Keeps everything balanced."

"What are we going to do about the not-so-happy changes?"

"I'll happily accept them, as long as we stick together."

Diana leaned on Akko's shoulder. "I can't believe I'm gonna be stuck with Luna Nova's resident idiot."

Akko chuckled. "And I can't believe I'm gonna be stuck with Luna Nova's star student. I am so honored."

Diana laughed. "Damn right, you are."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...that's it. That's the fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading this fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> I'll work on the sequel whenever I get the chance, this whole thing with my phone breaking down was completely unprecedented.


End file.
